Serina Leaf/Dialogues
'The Ritual' God's Gift: 3rd year classroom Serina's a third-year student, so she should be here...But she doesn't seem to be around for lunch... ???: Hey! I can't get inside with you hogging the doorway! God's Gift: I'll get out of your way. Sorry. Serina: Enters hmph...ah... God's Gift: Oh, Serina, it's you. Serina: Hostile Geez...what don't you watch where you're standing? Serina: Can't even go get some milk with you standing there. Serina:Turns Now then, time for lunch! God's Gift: Hold on. I wanted to talk to you. Serina: him But I don't want to talk to you. Now, if you'll excuse me. Serina: Oh...if it's about you touching my chest, you don't have to worry about it. Serina: Glares Because I will never forgive you for that. God's Gift: I'm really sorry. Look, I just wanted to meet you. God's Gift: We're going to need to work together from now on. Serina: indifferent Well, we've met. Now run along now. I'll do what needs to be done. Serina: If you need me, just come find me. Serina: Glares Are you happy now? Serina:'''If I sit here talking any longer, my milk is going to spoil. '''God's Gift: Enthusiastic Thanks. We'll be a great team. Serina: Yeah, yeah. Best team ever... Serina: Bye now. turns and suddenly trips over Serina: A-Ahh!? God's Gift: Startled Serina, are you alright!? Serina: up Uggh...Ohhh...I crushed my milk carton... Serina: at uniform ugh! My uniform's soaked! I'm going to reek of milk... God's Gift: Hold still. Let me help you dry off-- Serina: Shocked Hey! Wh-Whaddya think you're doing, trying to wipe me down!? Serina: frowns Wh-who do you think you are? Who said I needed your help? God's Gift: But if you don't wipe it off quickly, it'll... Serina: Glares You're just trying to get a cheap thrill again, huh? Serina: Creep that a bad thing to be? being too self-conscious Serina: What? it'll stain. Serina: Hmmm? Like I believe you... Serina: chosen dialogue From now on, you keep an arm's length away from me... Serina: And I'll keep an eye on you. God's Gift: Okay...I'll be careful. Serina: Calmer Good, you understand. Now move it! I need to go change into my P.E uniform. Serina: *sigh* I'm soaked right through to the skin... off God's Gift: Aside.....it's going to take a while to earn her trust. 'Your Preference' Serina: Aside Huh...? Where'd Feene go? She promised to train with me today... God's Gift: 3rd Year classroom You looking for Feene? Serina: Yeah...Have you seen her? She promised me we'd practice in Renda. God's Gift: Then I bet she's at the lab already. She's probably ready to go. Serina: Hmmm...You sure know a lot about Feene... Well, I guess I can understand, with her looks and figure.... Serina: Surprised Y-You wouldn't happen to like her, would you? You're totally not her type. God's Gift: Of course I like and respect her. She's our friend. Serina: Th-Then let me ask you: What about her do you respect the most...? Heck, what do you even like about Feene? God's Gift: Why are you asking me about this? Serina: J-Just answer me. I swear that I won't judge you. God's Gift: Thinking What do I like about Feene, huh. Well... Her tall figure... Serina: Ohhhhh... It's over...my entire existence has just been denied... God's Gift: Quickly E-Er, well, that doesn't mean I don't like short people. Serina: H-Hmph. It's not like I wanted you to like me or anything. Serina: Implying It definitely wouldn't make me happy... Her long, straight hair... Serina: Ugh...really...? Serina: I could have straight hair like that, I'd just have to flat iron it... Serina: But I like my hairstyle! God's Gift: Wh-Why are you so angry? Serina: Think about it for a second, you dunce. She's older... Serina: Th-That's it? S-S-So you're saying you like anyone older than you...? God's Gift: Well, not just anyone... Serina: F-Fine then, I'll let you off the hook for that one... Serina: So, you like older women, huh? You've got good taste. Serina: Mwheheh... God's Gift: Confused Why do I have to be let off the hook in the first place? Serina: {After chosen dialogue} I guess I'll go to the lab... Serina: Blushing D-Do you want to come...? Serina: Even if Feene's not there, I could practice with you... Serina: Th-That's the only reason why I'm asking... God's Gift: Are you sure? Serina: I-I wouldn't ask if I wasn't...Don't make me repeat myself.... Category:Game Dialogues